Et si ?
by Klaro-chan
Summary: Et si Tyler avait posé la seule question à laquelle Caroline ne pouvait répondre ? Ou du moins, répondre comme il le voudrait ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bien à Julie, Kevin et L.J. !**

_**Tyler**_ **ou **_**Nicklaus**_** ? La **_**raison**_** ou la **_**passion **_**? Le **_**bien**_** ou le **_**mal **_**? Il y a quelques jours, la réponse aurait été évidente pour Caroline. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.**

**Tyler représentait l'homme qu'il lui faillait. L'homme parfait. En théorie, du moins. L'ami de ses amis. Son meilleur ami, en plus d'être son copain. Il a souffert pour elle. Après, les mauvais côtés … Il l'a déjà mordu. Il a faillit la tuer. Moins parfait, d'un seul coup.**

**Klaus … Klaus était l'opposé complet de Tyler. Mais c'était un peu comme le fruit défendu ...**

« - Je te le demande une dernière fois … Lui, ou moi ?

- Tyler, tu sais très bien de qui je suis amoureuse !

- J'en doute un peu … Mais si tu es tellement sûre de toi, dit-le. »

**Elle hésita. Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas aussi évident ? C'est vrai, Klaus n'était pas si horrible que ça … Enfin, si, mais pas avec elle.**

« - Alors ?

- Tyler … Tu sais que je t'aimes !

- Mais … ?

- Mais Klaus, c'est … Différent.

- Différent ? DIFFERENT ?! Tu te moques de moi ? Tu te fous franchement de ma gueule !

- Tyler, calme toi, s'il-te-plait !

- Tu me demande de me calmer ? Alors que tu viens de me dire que tu es amoureuse d'un _monstre_ !?

- Techniquement, nous sommes des monstres aussi.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu es amoureuse de Klaus !»

**Il a sûrement raison … Elle était amoureuse de Klaus. « **_Putain de bordel de merde._**» Voilà les seules pensées traversant l'esprit de la blonde. Elle était amoureuse de Nicklaus Mikaelson, un hybride, un Originel. En même temps, ça lui parut normal. Il lui avait fait la cour pendant plusieurs mois, lui avait offert un dessin, des vêtements, un bracelet, et surtout, il lui avait sauvé la vie.**

« - C'est … C'est vrai. Mais s'il-te-plait, calme toi ! »

**Il perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait, et sautant sur Caroline, la mordit, avant de s'enfuir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait mordu pour la seconde fois. Ca peut paraître stupide, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, c'est qu'elle était libre d'être avec Klaus. Elle avait enfin rompu avec Tyler. Puis, elle se rendit compte des faits. Elle commençait déjà a se sentir faible. Elle sortit de sa chambre, là où Tyler l'avait rejoint pour lui poser _la_ question, en vitesse, puis de sa maison. Elle eut à peine le temps de composer un numéro de téléphone, avant de s'évanouir sur son gazon. **

**VOILAAAAAAAA ! Un (petit) premier chapitre … Trois posts en deux jours ! Je carbure, je carbure … J'essayerais de pondre la suite demain, au plus tard, mercredi. J'espère que ça vous a plu … Et, une petite review, ça coûte pas cher !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors que Tyler culpabilisait, un sentiment totalement différent occupait un des Salvatore. Il avait reçu un appel de Caroline, mais avait eu beau la questionner plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Il prit sa veste, et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique arriva chez la blonde en quelques secondes. Il aperçût le corps inerte, entendu dans l'herbe ainsi que du sang. Pas que du sang, une blessure également. Malheureusement, c'était plus grave qu'une simple écorchure. Une morsure de loup-garou. Il devina rapidement que c'était Tyler qui l'avait mordu. Il prit dans ses bras le corps qui venait juste de se réveiller et commença à courir.**

« - Tu es venu …

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser crever, Blondie ?

- Merci … »

**Il acceléra, sentant qu'elle peinait à parler.**

« - Je vais le tuer. Je vais arracher la tête de ton Tyler.

- Non, il était énervé, il doit regretter …

- J'me fous. »

**Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et sombra une nouvelle fois. Il était enfin arrivé chez les Originels. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toute façon, il avait les mains prises.**

« - KLAUS ! »

**L'hybride arriva rapidement, prit Caroline dans ses bras et la posa sur le canapé occupant la pièce. Il la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille, ce qu'elle fit. Il se mordit près de la veine puis porta son poignet près de la bouche de la mourante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Tyler l'avait mordu, mais une chose était sûre. Il allait tellement souffrir qu'il n'aurait même plus la force de sortir ses crocs. Il reprit ses esprits, et éloigne son bras.**

« - Ça va, sweetheart ?

- Oui …

- Damon, tu peux la surveiller, j'ai quelqu'un à tuer … »

**Il hocha la tête mais la jeune femme se positionna devant Klaus, l'empêchant d'avancer.**

« - Non.

- De quoi, non ?

- Tu ne va pas tuer Tyler.

- Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant sûr du contraire..

- Klaus, s'il-te-plait.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il essaye de te tuer, mais lui devrait vivre tranquillement !? »

**Il fit un pas, décidé à partir, mais Caroline posa ses mains sur son torse, provoquant un frisson dans le dos du vampire.**

« - Klaus, reste ici … S'il-te-plait. »

**Il soupira, et lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à Damon qui s'éclipsa.**

« - Si il recommence, il meurt. Que tu le veuilles ou pas.

- D'accord … Merci …

- Alors, c'était pour quelle raison cette fois, love ? »

**Elle prit une teinte rosée, ne voulait pas lui avoué qu'elle avait quittée Tyler pour lui. Foutu pour foutu, elle allait lui dire. Tout.**

« - J'ai rompu avec lui. »

**Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Klaus, plus que ravi par cette nouvelle.**

« - Pourquoi ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret ! »

**Elle hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle réellement lui dire pourquoi ?**

« - A cause de toi.

- Il n'avait pas réussi à briser le lien ?

- Toi et moi ?

- Il m'a demandé qui je préférais. J'ai pas pu répondre, et il a conclut rapidement que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

- Et c'est … Vrai ?

- Oui … »

**Elle rougit, et en ne constatant aucune réaction, s'enfuit. Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha alors que l'information venait à peine d'arriver au cerveau mâle de Klaus.**

_**Voici le deuxième, tout petit, chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus … Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, un Klaroline ! Bon, enjoooy ! **_


End file.
